The Youngers
by destinationunknown2994
Summary: Story about Harry and Ginny's daughter Samantha at Hogwarts! R&R thanx
1. The Beginning Stuff

**The girl giggled at her brother. "What? I'm just eating a meat ball!" He said looking at her sideways. **

"**Yeah, okay then." She said leaning against the door. "Stop it Sam. You're just jealous." The boy said glaring at his older sister. "Why would I be? Because I can't eat a meat ball as messily as you?" She asked. **

"**Hey! Mom! Sammy won't leave me alone to eat dinner!" Cried the boy, Marvin. **

"**Honey leave your brother alone. And please be nice to Nancy tonight. We promise we'll fire her after the MPRD meeting." Cried their mother Ginny Potter. **

"**You heard her. Go away!" The boy muttered. "I know I heard her. Believe me. But not sure if you had enough of a brain to." She said shaking her head. "You little…" He said glaring at Samantha. "Sorry Merv, I have a date. Got to go." She said smirking and walking away. **

**Samantha darted upstairs to check her makeup. Perfect. She added a spray of Stronghold Hairspray and sat down on her bed. "Well this is it Sammy ol' pal. Our very first really real boyfriend. Please don't mess this up." She said looking at her pale face. **

"**Knock-Knock?" Asked a friendly voice. "Come on in dad." She said as her father entered grinning. He became serious as he said, "You know, you can wait a couple more years until dating…" **

**Samantha giggled. "No thanks dad, I really want to date Oliver." She said. "Well I guess so. Did I tell you the story of me and your mom?" He asked ruffling her perfect hair. **

"**Dad! That was perfect! And yes, you've told us your story tons of times. Probably only Kari needs to know it." She said going back to her mirror to fix her hair. "Why not use magic to fix that?" asked her famous dad. "Because I'm not that good. Besides, nobody is as good as me." She said giggling. "Well I'm going over to Felicity's before I go out to dinner so bye." She said awkwardly. **

"**Well, my little girl is growing up. Bye honey." Harry said hugging his daughter. She waved and ran downstairs and across the street. **

**"He said he was going to wear what!" Asked Samantha's best friend in the whole world, Felicity. "Bright purple! Bright PURPLE? What _was_ he thinking? It was enough to blind someone! He showed me a bit during summer school." Samantha said loudly. "Wow, you are so lucky he gave up on that." Felicity said. "Hey!" Samantha shot back. **

"**What? You dissed him first!" Felicity said. "So? He's _my_ boyfriend. He may take it personally from _you_!" Samantha said rolling her eyes. "Right, it would mean less to him if you said it. Sorry." Felicity said sarcastically. **

**Samantha glared at her. "What?" Felicity asked. "Never mind." Samantha said. **

"**Are you making fun of our relationship?" Asked Samantha crossing her arms. Felicity snorted loudly. "Oh no you didn't!" Said Samantha giggling. "Oh yes I did!" Felicity shot back. They erupted in fits of laughter. **

**The ringing of the Sherman's doorbell ringing interrupted them. "That must be him!" exclaimed Samantha looking around wildly. "Chill, go downstairs and meet him. I'll see you later okay?" Ordered Felicity. **

**Samantha nodded and carefully left her friends bedroom. "Oliver…How will she survive such a loser?" Felicity asked herself. "Somehow, hopefully." She retorted. "I heard all that!" Cried Samantha. "Whatever! Bye." Felicity said. **

**Oliver and Samantha sat in a small booth looking cramped and uncomfortable. "So, how are you doing in school?" Asked Samantha shrugging. **

"**Well my GPA is 5.78. Much better than _you_ would expect I suppose." He asked pushing his glasses up his nose. "Yeah, definitely." She said looking around. "I really have to go to the bathroom, excuse me." Samantha said. **

**Oliver Port nodded and gazed at his soup. The chunks of meat in it swirled around his spoon and 10 minutes later he looked up. "I wonder what's taking so long. This is weird." Oliver said quietly.**

"**Oh Merlin. I really can't take this Fel, please save me." Whined Samantha. "Climb out the window then." Suggested her friend from the other side of the cell phone. "I'm in a muggle restaurant, how am I supposed to do that?" Asked Sammy. "Well, _Accio_ your broom like your uncles did in their 7th year. And like your father did in the Triwizard Tournament." She answered. **

"**Fine, but I don't want to get caught." Sam retorted. "Come on Sam!" Sammy shrugged and cast the spell out the window. **

"**It was terrible! We were sitting and not talking! And the silence! The silence! It was terrible! The silence was huge and he was bragging and not talking and playing with soup and not talking! It was the most awkward dinner of my life!" cried Sammy. "It's okay, okay." Said Felicity patting her back. "We'll be back at Hogwarts soon. Until then relax please." Begged Felicity. Sammy nodded and walked back across the street. **

"**Thank god this day came. I thought it never would." Said Kim. "No kidding. I was dreaming about today, and about the feast." Said Mary Anne. "Well somehow it came. But the worst part is I'll be stuck with Oliver for all of my classes. He _hates_ me now." Sammy complained. **

"**Why would he hate you? Last time I checked you could label him House Elf to you." Asked Annie (Mary Anne). "Oh yeah, really bad date. She ended up crawling out of a window like an escape artist." Said Kim. They all giggled except Samantha who crossed arms. "Relax okay. We're back at the place we belong, Hogwarts." Said Felicity pointing out of the window. The train started to slow and the girls got jumbled in with the crowd of teenagers rushing to exit the train. **

**The carriages were waiting for them. Stationary and a foggy white. "Whoa, those horses sure are ugly. I never noticed _them_ before." Said Mary Anne. "They're nice once you get to know them." Said Kim stroking the scaly black horse. They hopped into a carriage and the winged horses trotted towards the towering castle ahead of them. **


	2. House elves

Disclaimer: Bobo! His name will be Bobo! He can be a clown. An EVIL clown!

**Felicity: Not again…**

**Luke: No, our nemesis will not be named Bobo. Get it through your thick head you git.**

**Disclaimer: You know Luke, you may be burned in this chapter…**

**Luke: I loooooooove the name Bobo…**

**Samantha concentrated on the book but found it hard to stare at the moving pictures. **

"**Hey, Sammy! Luke, Nick, and Peter are going to Quidditch practice; we're going to watch 'em. You should come too." Called Felicity from up the stairs. **

"**Sorry guys, I have to study for Herbology, I'm doing terribly…" Samantha groaned. "Don't be a worry wart, you could always do extra credit." Retorted Annie. "I'd rather not, sorry guys." Sammy said trying to concentrate on the growing Mandrake. "Whatev, you're the one missing out on cute guys." Said Kim. **

**The three of them came down the stairs and gasped. "This was clean before!" Cried May Anne. Samantha looked at the common room around her. Books were strewn about, the cushions that were supposed to be on the couch were on the floor, quills and ink wells were on every surface and parchment was everywhere. **

"**My mom says you shouldn't let house-elves do all this work." Said a quiet girl in a corner. "Oh thanks Peony, you sure are a great cousin. Getting me _into_ trouble because of my aunt." Said Samantha. **

**Hermione got married to Ronald Weasly and had five children. Three of which were at Hogwarts. The twins, Peony and Violet were quiet and supported their mother. But since only Violet was the least bit brave she ended up in Gryffindor. Peony ended up in Ravenclaw because of her brains. **

"You're welcome. You deserve to get in trouble. House-elves should have rights. They should get to do as they please like us. But no! You are one of those people who believes that house-elves should be slaves to humans and do only their bidding. You are ruining these poor creatures futures as individuals. Maybe if you were a servant to any human that met you, you would have a different idea! But for now you are going against a growing company S.P.E.W! All of you will eventually be defeated. You are inhuman." Shouted Peony.

**Felicity clapped mockingly, "Thanks you from those of you from I-don't-have-a-lifeville." She said rolling her eyes. "I will stand up for any mistreated creature!" Peony said pointing to herself. "So go stand up for them somewhere else, loser." Said Kim. Samantha winced at her friends' harsh words. Peony slumped her shoulders and shuffled up the stairs. **

"**Maybe that was a little too harsh, she was just standing up for what she believes." Said Sammy saying her thoughts. "So what? She was being annoying." Annie said shaking her long red-gold hair over her right shoulder. Samantha sighed and looked back down at the book. **

"**Are you sure you don't want to come, Jim may ask you out!" Fel teased. Jim was a terrible pain and he was mean. Though he had a huge crush on Samantha. "Too bad, he'll have to wait," Sam said shooing them out of the common room door. The Fat Lady's portrait swung shut and Samantha sighed again. She had to write a huge report on the use of Mandrake. **

**Luke glanced at the stands and almost crashed into a hoop when he saw who was there, three girls. **

"**We got company." He said to Nick after intercepting a pass. Nick glanced over his should too. "You're right, I was thinking of asking Anne out." He said grinning. "Whatever." Luke said pushing Nick. **

"**You loooooooove Fella and you knoooooooooow it!" Chanted Nick. **

**Luke just blushed. "Well at least I'm not obsessed with Kim like Peter." Said Luke grinning. **

"**Ouch…" Said Nick after flying into a pole. **

"**Talented…really talented." Muttered Peter. **

**Disclaimer: I know it was short but who cares**

**Peter: (running across set) I CARE! I CARE!**

**Disclaimer: Except him… He's a loser after all…**

**: P **


End file.
